


All For You

by Kittycattycat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, Deceit has a Hemipenis, Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Frottage, Grinding, Hemipenis, Janus’ name is never said, M/M, Masturbation, Remus is a bratty sub lowkey, Teasing, but not before some pretty intimate descriptions...., it isn’t in the fic but it’s referenced pretty heavily and talked about, it’s Weird, same as the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: “So you decided to show up,” Remus confidently smirked.He wore only a dark green silk bathrobe with small, round rhinestones studding part of it. It was tied together at the waist, but not very tightly so, and it slid casually off one of his shoulders. He sat on the bed with his legs apart, the fabric of his robe lying just so as to cover himself, but the way it did so seemed to be in more of a teasing manner than anything. It was intentionally done to be erotic— he knew exactly what he was doing. Remus was, after all, a master of his craft.





	All For You

“So you decided to show up,” Remus confidently smirked.

He wore only a dark green silk bathrobe with small, round rhinestones studding part of it. It was tied together at the waist, but not very tightly so, and it slid casually off one of his shoulders. He sat on the bed with his legs apart, the fabric of his robe lying just so as to cover himself, but the way it did so seemed to be in more of a teasing manner than anything. It was intentionally done to be erotic— he knew exactly what he was doing. Remus was, after all, a master of his craft.

Deceit blinked back at him from the doorway, clearly unimpressed by the display. “Of course I did. Were you not the one who told me you had news?”

Remus frowned slightly for a moment before regaining his smile and running his tongue over his lips. “The news is… Thomas is a lot more stubborn than I thought he'd be!”

“You told me you wanted to discuss legitimately important information,” Deceit said bluntly, unsure of what to make of this display, “I could have told you that from the start.”

“So?”

“You had me drop everything to be here,” Deceit said, “You can’t just call me and tell me to leave my important work behind just because you’re idiotic and horny.”

“Would you have rather I called someone else then?” Remus crossed his arms in faux annoyance, making sure his robe slipped further down his shoulder, “For the horny part, I mean. Because I can. I'm sure Virgil would be down to have a good time!” Finding humor in his own words, Remus threw his head back in a mad fit of laughter. 

“No,” Deceit finally let out through gritted teeth. Remus only looked back in amusement, spurred on to continue by Deceit’s response. Damn this man.

“Good,” Remus said triumphantly, “Then you know what to do. I already prepared myself waiting for you.”

“Really? You? Why, I never would have expected you to do a thing like that,” Deceit smiled, strutting over to him, “And, dare I say— who gave you permission to do that?” 

“Who's permission should I need? I’m really impatient, Dee, you should know this, keep up,” Remus slurred together, babbling fast and noncommittally as he reached for the knot around his waist to undo his robe.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Deceit grabbed both of Remus’ arms before he could finish untying his robe. He roughly pulled Remus’ hands away before he pushed the other down, forcing him to lay back on the bed. Deceit took it upon himself to untie the robe the other was wearing and jerked it open with one smooth motion, exposing all of Remus spread out underneath him. Remus was already hard, which was to be expected give how he was talking, and just how he always was in general. Deceit scooted Remus up a little up the bed so that he could raise the other side’s legs somewhat. Sure enough, he was already slick with lube and had visibly been stretched.

“Did you enjoy fingering yourself?” Deceit asked, as he began to take off his own layers and toss them aside haphazardly.

“Surely you know the answer to that. But, I have to say… it wasn't nearly as good as your cocks,” Remus replied, “I was thinking about them the whole time.”

“Tell me about it,” Deceit demanded as he reached for his belt, “and don't you dare spare any details.”

“Three fingers at once,” Remus panted, running his hand sensually over his own chest, slowly moving it to near his thigh, “Fast. Fucking myself hard. Boy, I bet I looked like a goddamn mess! …All for you, Dee.”

“You always do,” Deceit said, mocking the other almost fondly, “Did you come?” His belt was quickly discarded, thrown across to the other side of the room.

“No, but I got pretty fuckin’ close,” Remus reached back to remove the open robe from both of his arms without getting up, allowing his entire body to be completely exposed. Somehow, the slow rolling movements came across as extremely sensual. Deceit didn’t know how he did it. Instead of trying to figure it out, he just gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.

“How many fingers did you use, again?” Deceit questioned, pulling down his boxers.

“Three,” Remus repeated, running his fingers through Deceit’s hair and messing with the formerly immaculate styling, “Not nearly the size of your cocks, darling. I wanted to still be able to feel you stretching me to my limit. Like I've said before,” Remus lifted his chest off the bed, leaned close to Deceit’s ear and grinned sharply, “I do love getting two D’s at once.”

“You're heathenous,” Deceit sneered.

Remus bucked up against the other, rubbing their cocks together. Above him, Deceit shuddered. “You know it!”


End file.
